


Chocolate, Tater Tots, and Half a Dozen Eggs

by cadkitten



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Food Sex, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2019, Knotting, M/M, Mind Reading, Oral Sex, Other, Oviposition, abdominal swelling, monster fucker meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Eddie's never sure what Venom's going to try and this time it's one of his own dreams come to life.





	Chocolate, Tater Tots, and Half a Dozen Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> For multiple things: Monster Fucker Meme: Knotting / Kinktober: Oviposition

Shopping, Venom asks for Eddie to buy eggs as well as his usual, chocolate and tater tots. Eddie does. Venom asks Eddie to hard boil them and put them back into the fridge when they get home. He does. that night Venom initiates sex and at some point during it Venom starts pushing the eggs into Eddie's asshole, lovingly whispering to him how he's going to 'fill him' and how Eddie's going to love it. It's one of Eddie's fantasies he's kept on what he thought was complete lockdown, but Venom is letting him live it. He feeds in the half-dozen and puts in a bunch of his slick with it. He creates a towel nest that he has Eddie with his distended abdomen waddle over to and squat over. Eddie shits the eggs out one at a time with Venom lovingly rubbing at him and his penis the whole time. Each egg comes out, describe. The final egg shoots out and Eddie orgasms.

"It feels like you're knotting me"

"Oh, Eddie, I _am_."

"Your knot... it's moving!"

"Yes, Eddie!" <>

\------------

Eddie shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets, hunched against the biting wind that seemed to permeate the city the past few days. It wasn't that it was overly cold, only that the wind chill factor made it feel as though it were.

He pushed into his favorite corner shop and headed directly to the freezers on the right. It was the same old thing on nights like this: tater tots and chocolate bars, a few other groceries to make him look less like a complete crazy, and then home again. If there was a crime to stop along the way, all that much better, in his opinion. 

He snatched up two bags of tots and let Venom snake his tentacle out and snatch up as many candy bars as he wanted, nestling them on top of the tater tots cradled in the crook of his arm. He added a bag of coffee and opened the door to the fridge beside him, pulling out a random creamer that happened to be on sale, hesitating when Venom's tentacle snaked out and snatched a half dozen eggs. With a shrug, Eddie, let he door fall closed, accepted the eggs from Venom, and headed to the register.

He checked out with only his usual banter of how the evening was, if anyone was causing any trouble, and then paying and snatching up his bags to head home. A typical evening in an overly typical routine. Except the eggs, the eggs were new. Venom had settled into a routine months ago, only changing when Eddie wanted to try something different. They'd discussed that it was only nutrients Venom was after and the how of it was something he happened to be completely indifferent to. 

At the door to his complex, Venom opened the door for them and they slipped inside, Venom squirming excitedly beneath Eddie's skin for the entire trek up the stairs. Eddie knew what that meant, had known since the second month of being bonded with him fulltime, though it had taken eons before they'd allowed things to progress that far for them to share themselves with one another in such a way.

Shuddering, Eddie moved to put things away, but Venom swatted at him, separating except a few strands of himself stretching across the space between them. "Prepare."

Eddie shuffled off to the bathroom and set about his usual routine before they did this. Wash up all the necessary places - it was only nice after all - and brush his teeth, more out of habit than anything. He could feel Venom tugging as he moved, a sensation he was entirely used to if he were honest. He heard the occasional clink from the kitchen, which wasn't odd either. Venom fixed his own food most of the time now. 

Plucking a tube of lubricant from the single drawer in his sink cabinet, he leaned over the sink, squirted some lube on his fingers and began to open himself up. Arousal drifted through his veins, the familiar sensation of his own fingers slipping up inside him telling his body what was about to happen. He closed his eyes and remembered all the past times. The first time, Venom's frantic need he'd been trying his best to keep inside, the release of it earth-shatteringly good for both of them. To date, it was still the best sex of Eddie's life. 

He recalled the next few times in a blur, the desperate need driving them to couple again and again over the coming weeks, joining every chance they got to satisfy their long-caged urges. Venom had begun producing something that resembled cum for Eddie at that point, looking smug and satisfied when he'd squirted it all over Eddie's abdomen at the closure of one of their sessions. Eddie recalled making a face at the taste of it and Venom sampling his to see what was wrong and their laughter at the startled look on Venom's face in the wake of the experiment. 

Since then his version of cum had modified until Eddie loved tasting it, maybe more than most things on this planet. Sometimes he'd insist they curl up on the couch in front of the TV and he'd grope Venom until he formed a cock for him to stroke and when he was ready, he'd blow him and drink the pearly liquid right from his body, usually finishing in his own pants from the sheer arousal he'd feel each time.

Eddie pulled his fingers from his ass, added more lube, and then washed up, toweling his hands off and heading out. He met Venom in the hallway, joining with him briefly for the trek to the bedroom, feeling the way his arousal surged into something higher as they both felt it, echoed it within one another, amplified it until he felt like he was bursting with it. He supposed this was part of why it always felt so good. Sharing a mind with the guy you were fucking had its advantages as much as it had a complete inability to holy any secrets. 

Last week Venom had questioned him as to why a specific woman on their walk was so hot it was giving Eddie a chubby. He'd choked on a laugh and had to wait until he was far enough away to explain how he was very attracted to women in business pantsuits and high heels and that, on top of that, he had been a little horny to begin with. 

That had been the first time Venom had touched him inappropriately in public. Little tendrils sneaking around the base of his cock and teasing until he was fully tenting his jeans and then, in the public restroom of a small coffee shop, Eddie had unzipped and let Venom bring him off all over the stone flooring. They'd cleaned his mess and bought a coffee for the trouble of keeping the restroom occupied for that long, and Eddie had quietly vowed never to go back given the slightly wide-eyed stare the girl at the register had been giving him as he ordered. He suspected he hadn't been as quiet as he'd thought.

Now, crawling on the bed, he wondered what thought Venom had swirling around in that mind of his. The air didn't smell like tater tots like it would have if he'd eaten his usual preferred food, in fact he smelled nothing, which given the banging around in the kitchen, was odd.

Eddie nestled a pillow under his hips and leaned into it, letting his cock press between the mattress and the downy soft pillow in the way he'd learned his preferred when he was with Venom like this. It let Venom tease his balls and base of his cock, but not try to sneak tendrils into his slit, which while he liked, he still wasn't all that okay with as of yet. It weirded him out putting something _in_ his penis. He'd get over it eventually given how good it actually did feel, but not today.

Wiggling his ass, he heard Venom's little purr of amusement as he separate from him, forming behind him, between his legs and along his back, arms and then tentacles sliding along his body in what Eddie now regarded as all the right ways. His thighs were parted more, two thick bands of flesh holding him in place. One slim tendril wrapped around where his sac met his body and began a slow massaging tug as the cock Venom liked to form for him slipped up inside him and began to grow. They'd found it was easier to let it in when it was smaller and then slowly expand it until Eddie had taken all he could. Then they'd fuck, Venom pounding in and out and- Eddie shivered, the memories making him happy to be getting closer to doing this again with the most fantastic lover he'd ever had.

Venom's cock began to swell and elongate until he was about a third of the size he normally was and then he began to rock in and out of him. Sometimes they did this, Eddie more than happy to let Venom do as he wanted as long as they were having sex. It all felt good, so he had no complaints when things changed up.

Two more tentacles snuck up Eddie's chest and slithered up toward his armpits, sliding up and against him, rubbing there and making Eddie shiver at the sensitive spot Venom had found last week. His cock twitched, arousal fairly intense as Venom inserted a slim tendril into his ass alongside his cock and let it flick right against his prostate. Eddie's ass perked and Venom began actually fucking him, body draping over his, cock pounding in and out until the bed was squeaking and they were both ramping up into a chorus of moans that wouldn't stop. 

"Oh, Eddie." Venom's voice sounded in his mind, loud and crystal clear, sparking along his nerves and igniting everything into something twice as intense as before.

Venom's cock began to swell inside him and Eddie gasped, the sensation different than all the other times they'd done this. it wasn't _all_ of his cock and it almost seemed to be moving down the length of Venom's penis. Eddie's asshole fluttered and he actually felt his own length dribble precum onto the sheets. "Are," Eddie gasped, hands shifting down to cling to the pillow he'd inadvertently started humping, "are you knotting me?"

He'd thought of this before, after all, he had some pretty involved hentai videos that happened to include werewolves and some strange-shaped penises that allowed for dog-like knotting despite the sex being in human format when it happened. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't cum during that part, though he had been a little confused by his body's reaction to it. Venom had to have dug deep to find this memory, the video long gone, long before the array of failed relationships he'd had before Venom.

Venom's tongue slid along Eddie's shoulder and then flicked over his shoulder, a chuckle in his head his only answer to such a question. Eddie shuddered, rocking back on the knot over and over until it began to shift. He thought he was imagining it at first but then it stopped stretching against his rim and pushed up further into him, further and further until it felt like it wasn't actually attached to Venom at all anymore. The sensation was odd, but not something that bothered him. He just sank a bit lower on the bed and humped a bit more vigorously, Venom following his lead, fucking eagerly into him until his cock began to swell again and Eddie couldn't help himself anymore.

His own cock stiffened, achingly hard in an instant, and the next jerk of his hips unleashed his orgasm with a loud cry as he began to paint the sheets under his pillow white. His body spasmed around Venom's knotted cock, his mouth hanging open at how fucking good it felt to have something swollen and stuck inside him like this. 

A few more seconds of it and he began to relax. Venom draped over him even more, closer than before, the knot slipping forward like it had last time and Eddie just lay there and felt it happening. Venom shuffled behind him and this time he felt the swollen part of his cock begin to move forward, pressing at his rim and then popping inside, sliding down and leaving what Eddie was beginning to think was _something_ inside of him.

The process repeated itself three more times in quick succession and then Venom's hips canted and Eddie felt his cock begin to throb inside him, the usual copious amount of the fluid he produced for him spraying up inside him. That, honestly, had been part of his excitement in Venom producing something Eddie liked, he could make a lot of it or a tiny bit and it was always a surprise which thing happened.

This time Venom pulsed for what felt like forever before he whispered into Eddie's mind, "Eddie. I have made you a nest. Come." He pulled back from him, only the barest tendrils attached along Eddie's back and when Eddie sat up, he felt the slick and whatever else was up inside him all but bursting to get out. He shuddered and clenched, sliding off the bed and giving the pile of covers done up in a circle with what had to be hundreds of paper towels nestled in the center of the ring a confused look. 

His mind raced to catch up to what was happening and then his eyes widened. His hole clenched hard and he shivered, hurrying to the blankets and quickly kneeling in them. Venom came behind him, widened his thighs, helped push him slightly bent over. "Push, I will help catch them."

Eddie closed his eyes and accepted what was happening with a strange little shudder. He'd had a dream a few days ago about Venom having an entirely different physiology and pushing up inside him and filling him with his eggs. Now the half dozen eggs made perfect sense. He wanted to laugh while he also wanted to jizz himself stupid. 

Huddling over the paper towels and blankets, he got a good grip on the blankets and strained, grunting as he pushed and pushed and abruptly his body got with the program and Venom's slick gushed out of him, followed by the audible _pop_ of one of the eggs shooting out of his body. Venom purred behind him and Eddie shifted, pulling himself up until he was squatting, baring down, another egg pressing at his entrance. He pushed harder and felt two of Venom's little tentacles sliding against his hole and then catching on his rim and helping pull him open a bit more so the egg could come out. He heard it hit the blankets with a dull thud. A few seconds and another one passed, more slick pouring out of him. One of Venom's tentacles slipped up inside, fucking him lightly as he tried to push to get the others out. He felt him wriggling around and then an egg being pulled out of him, past his tight rim, clutched in Venom's tentacle. Another followed it out quickly and the last one came down to press against his hole, wanting out.

He shuffled, landed on his knees and pushed as hard as he could, moaning, his cock straining out in front of him, drizzling his need on the paper towels. Venom's tentacles wrapped around his prick and began to stroke and Eddie shot the last egg out, the lack of sound telling him Venom caught it. He shuddered hard and ejaculated a second later, hole clenching around air as he came harder than he could have imagined, mouth hanging open in complete bliss. He'd just been filled with Venom's eggs and 'birthed' them back out. He'd just lived a fantasy that no one else on this plant could ever manage in quite this way. 

He sagged and Venom caught him, pulling him close and gathering him up, moving them back enough Eddie could see the clutch of their eggs and the spray of his cum over the paper towels. He breathed out a breathy little laugh, more than a little amused this had happened, for real, right in his shitty little apartment. 

Venom whispered sweet nothing's in his ear, picking them both up and taking them to the bed where he nestled Eddie in the sheets and slid up behind him, half-joining with him and sighing his pleasure out in his ear with a quiet, "Oh, _Eddie_," affection dripping off such simple words. 

Nothing in the world would ever compare to this, of that he was certain.


End file.
